Crime Spree
On May 21, 2010 the Crime Spree feature replaced the Gift Safe House. It is similar to the latest version of the Gift Safe House (also known as Respect Safehouse). You ask your mafia members for help and they can choose to help or sabotage you. Whatever they choose, they can select a reward. You can get up to five rewards every 24 hours. In the first generation Crime Spree, this reward was either Experience, Energy, or Stamina. As in previous safe houses, the experience reward was equal to their current level divided by three, capped at 25 and 100 (minimum and maximum reward); the energy reward was equal to their level divided by five, capped at 15 and 50; and the stamina reward was always 10. The experience reward was removed with the second generation Crime Spree on June 23, 2010. At the same time, the energy reward remains equal to your level divided by five, capped at 15 and 50, and the stamina reward is equal to your level divided by five, capped at 10 and 40. For the first two levels (0 and 1), you gain 20% level mastery with every safe you open. Thereafter, you gain 10% per safe. The maximum number of unlocked safes you are allowed to have is 10. If you unlocked 10 safes and someone helps you again, you will not get an additional one. Therefore, always open them right away! On June 23, 2010, a new mastery item was introduced. The Trouble Maker is awarded for completing 10 levels. This does not mean you have to reach level 10. If you had a certain level before June 23, you will receive this reward once you reach 10 more levels (e.g. level 15 means going on all the way to 25). This feature was removed from the game on October 19, 2011. Second Generation Crime Spree You can still get the items from the first generation Crime Spree. The following list only contains new items from the second generation. It is very sad that once you get Trouble Maker you will not get any level mastery item anymore Loyalty Level Bonus Weapons * Type 100 SMG * Hunting Rifle * Cane Cutter * Wood Chipper * Fire Axe * EMP Bomb * Tora Assault Rifle * Gladius * Baby Face Nelson's .351 * Samurai Sword * Pearl-Handled Revolver * Nambu Type 14 Pistol * Claw Hammer Armor * Sumotori Fighter Vehicles * Bonnie & Clyde's B-400 * Tigershark Submersible Animals * Wild Mustang First Generation Crime Spree Unlike previous safe houses, you always get one of the following items when you level up. Previously, you only got a specific item for a specific level. The level reward you receive is random (e.g. you might get 3 Fugama Kondoru in a row). ( NOTE: After Level 15, you will no longer receive level-up bonus items. ) Loyalty Level Bonus Weapons * Fire Axe * EMP Bomb * Tora Assault Rifle * Gladius * .45 ACP Pistol * Hockey Stick * Baby Face Nelson's .351 Armor * Pair of Steeltips * Sumotori Fighter * Ushanka Category:Gift Safe House Category:Crime Spree Category:The Daily Take